Caso Creepypasta
by BlondeBaka
Summary: Janie, una mujer de 20 años trabajaba investigando casos de muertes desde los 19 años. Pero nunca en su vida había visto muertes tan macabras...¿Qué pasará?
1. Chapter 1

_Nombre real: No identificado_

_Edad: No identificado_

_Altura: 3 metros_

_Nombre de "asesino": The Slenderman (Slenderman)_

_Apariencia: Alto, sin rostro y pálido. _

_Soy Janie. Tengo 22 años y vivo en Estados Unidos. Trabajo investigando casos de muertes desde que tengo 19 años. Siempre fui muy curiosa, por eso elegí este trabajo. Puede sonar raro, pero me gustan los casos de muertes macabras y cosas así, bueno yo soy así._

_Hace varios años estamos teniendo casos muy extraños de muertes de personas que juran haber visto a un hombre alto, sin rostro, totalmente pálido en un bosque, un bosque que pronto cerrarán para que nadie vuelva a morir. Todas estas personas mueren de miedo, de miedo a volverse a encontrar con este monstruo._

_No sé si es alguien que nos está jugando una broma. Una broma de mal gusto que acabó con la vida de muchas personas. Sea lo que sea, se está pasando de la raya. Hace unos meses atrás, una víctima de este "asesino" dijo que lo había visto con dos chicos más, que no recordaba nada de ellos, solo que una llevaba una máscara de color blanca. Dijo que tenían una altura de adolescentes._

_Llámenme loca, pero mi jefe me mando a investigar ese bosque, y yo acepte esa "misión" con un compañero Fernan._

_7 de Junio, 2013. – 8:00 AM._

Fernan: Ey Janie, ¿estás segura de esto?

Janie: ¿tienes miedo?

Fernan: No, claro que no.

Janie: ¿y por qué estás temblando?

Fernan: Por qué hace frío.

Janie: ¡Estamos a mitad del verano!

Fernan: Bueno, soy algo raro.

Janie: Me doy cuenta.

_Caminamos por el bosque por 2 horas y media sin encontrar nada interesante, hasta que sentí unos gritos que al parecer venían del centro del bosque._

Fernan: ¿escuchaste eso?

Janie: ¿crees que soy sorda o qué? ¡Vamos hacía donde viene el grito!

Fernan: ¡NO! ¿ESTÁS LOCA? ¡¿Y SI EL TIPO ESE ESTÁ AHÍ QUE HACEMOS?!

Janie: ¿correr? ¬¬ ¡Vamos!

Fernan: Esto no me huele nada bien…

_Fuimos hacía donde venían esos gritos, hacía el centro del bosque. Al llegar no vimos a nadie, ni a ese "monstruo" ni a la persona que estaba gritando._

Fernan: No hay nadie, ¡Volvamos!

Janie: No hasta encontrar evidencia, como una pista o algo así.

Fernan:¡ Vámonos de aquí Janie! ¿Y si se nos aparece ese tipo?

Janie: No va a aparecer.

Fernan: ¡JANIE! No sé vos pero yo me voy del bosque. No quiero morir tan joven.

Janie: Ok, vete.

_Tenía ganas de mandarlo al carajo, pero si lo hacía quedaría mal con él, así que solo le dije que se fuera._

_Pasé horas buscando algo por esa zona, hasta que encontré una cartera rosada. Estaba sucia y llena de sangre. En seguida pensé que los gritos eran de la dueña de la esa cartera. Seguí buscando hasta que fueron las 2:00 PM. Volví hasta mi trabajo y entré a mi oficina, saqué la cartera de mi mochila __**(N/A: Que por cierto se me olvidó mencionar xD)**__ y la abrí, solo encontré un celular táctil, un monedero con 5 billetes de $100 y 50 centavos, una toalla pequeña con un poco de sangre, un libro de belleza y un esmalte de uñas. Me puse a investigar._

Jefe: En 15 minutos se termina tu horario de trabajo, ¿quieres quedarte 2 horas más para terminar de investigar?

Janie: Claro, gracias.

_Seguí investigando, no en el libro encontré un papel suelto que decía: Cabaña Marrón Oscura con puerta de madera algo blanca, número 1546._

_¿What? ¿Qué? ¿Hay una cabaña y no me había dado cuenta? Ok…_

Fernan: Hey Janie, ¿estás ocupada?

Janie: No, de hecho llegas en el momento indicado…

Fernan: ¿Qué pasa?

Janie: Encontré esto en una página del libro.-Le dije mientras le daba el papel- Mañana iremos a esa cabaña, como está situada en el bosque, la persona que viva ahí debe saber algo sobre este "monstruo"

Fernan: Pues por mi está bien. Mañana vamos. ¡PERO MAÑANA, EH!

Janie: Sí, sí… Puedes irte si quieres.

_Cómo ya había terminado, me fui a mi casa a descansar. La verdad es que estaba muy cansada, había sido un día muy pesado para mí. Al llegar me tiré en sima de la cama y me dormí profundamente. Me desperté a las 5 de la tarde. Merendé y prendí mi ordenador. Había quedado intrigada con ese tipo alto, o monstruo…(O señor monstruo), me puse a investigar algo más en internet por qué no podía esperar hasta el otro día._

_8 de Junio, 2013 - 6:00 PM._

Janie: -Llama por teléfono a Fernan-.

Fernan: ¿Hola?

Janie: Hola Fernan, ¿en dónde estás?

Fernan: Justo detrás de ti.

Janie: -Se da vuelta lentamente-. Oh Fernan, ¡me asustaste idiota!

Fernan: Uy, perdó-

Janie: -Le golpea la cabeza-

Fernan: ¡¿PERO Y A TI QUE TE PASA?!

Janie: Cállate y vamos a la cabaña.

Fernan: Ok…

_Fuimos caminando lentamente, sin hacer ruido, casi de puntitas de pie._

Fernan: Al menos dime que sabes dónde queda la cabaña.

Janie: Claro que sí, está casi al centro del bosque.

Fernan: Ok.

_Llegamos al centro del bosque, se estaba haciendo de noche y nosotros cómo unos idiotas en el medio del bosque. Luego seguimos caminando derecho y encontramos la cabaña. Era tal y como decía el papel, pero estaba muy polvorosa y parecía abandonada. Sin mencionar que se veían las cortinas gastadas y rasguñadas._

Fernan: ¿Y bien?

Janie: ¿Qué?

Fernan: ¿Vas a entrar o no?

Janie: Uff, si ahora voy.

_Abrí la puerta con cuidado, hizo un pequeño chillido, cuando la abrí por completo, mis ojos no sabían lo que veían._

**¡Bueno! Les traigo este nuevo fic: "Caso Creepypasta". Espero que les guste como quedo, pronto voy a subir en segundo capítulo. Y por cierto, no se preocupen por "Los Días De Lluvia", porqué voy a subir el siguiente capítulo un día de estos ^_^**

**Ya, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo del fic, ¡espero que les guste!**

_Llegamos al centro del bosque, se estaba haciendo de noche y nosotros cómo unos idiotas en el medio del bosque. Luego seguimos caminando derecho y encontramos la cabaña. Era tal y como decía el papel, pero estaba muy polvorosa y parecía abandonada. Sin mencionar que se veían las cortinas gastadas y rasguñadas._

Fernan: ¿Y bien?

Janie: ¿Qué?

Fernan: ¿Vas a entrar o no?

Janie: Uff, si ahora voy.

_Abrí la puerta con cuidado, hizo un pequeño chillido, cuando la abrí por completo, mis ojos no sabían lo que veían._

_Las paredes estaban llenas de sangre, los rincones de la casa tenían telarañas, en el piso había un cadáver de una mujer que aparentaba unos 19 o 20 años, estaba rodeado de sangre, todo era escalofriante, pero eso no era lo peor…Ahí estaba, el monstruo. Quedé en shock durante unos segundos, hasta que ese monstruo sacó unos tentáculos negros de su espalda y trato de agarrarme, pero salí corriendo a tiempo._

Fernan: ¡Janie! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Janie: ¡CORRE IDIOTA, CORREEEE!

Fernan: Pero qu—

_El tentáculo que iba a agarrarme a mí, atrapó a Fernan. Pasó lo que tenía que pasar. El monstruo salió de la cabaña y con otro tentáculo atravesó el estómago de Fernan. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo y salieron litros de sangre de su estómago y de su boca. Otra vez, estaba ahí en shock sin poder creer lo que había pasado, hasta que reaccioné._

Janie: N-no…¡FERNAN!

_Salí corriendo hasta donde estaba su cuerpo, no me importaba ese tipo alto, solo quería ayudar a Fernan…Pero era demasiado tarde, había perdido mucho sangre, él estaba muerto._

Janie: Tú…Monstruo de mierda…

_Agarré mi mochila y saque un cuchillo __**(N/A: Se me olvidó mencionar que traía una mochila con cosas adentro, perdón Q-Q),**__ y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo apuñale. Aún que no le haya hecho nada, y sabía que si seguía iba a terminar muerta, lo apuñale dos veces más y salí corriendo, llorando y gritando como loca._

_A mitad de camino me di vuelta para ver si ese monstruo estaba detrás de mí…_

_Y ahí estaba, detrás de un árbol grande, "mirándome" fijamente, sentí un escalofrío al verlo, mis ojos se abrieron como platos, y cuando me di cuenta él ya me había atrapado con uno de esos tentáculos negros._

Janie: ¡SUELTAME!

Monstruo: ¿Quién eres…y que quieres?

_Esperen, ¿Qué? ¿What? ¿Esa cosa hablaba? No me jodan, ¡Si no tenía boca!_

Janie: S-soy Janie…Janie Dufferson…Solo quiero irme de aquí…

Monstruo: Muy bien, vete y no vuelvas a mi bosque.

Janie: ¿Quién eres?

Monstruo: Soy Slenderman.

_¿Slenderman? Un momento, ¿que no es se bicho raro de los jueguitos?_

Janie: Tú…¿Eres el tipo de los jueguitos?

Slenderman: ¿"Jueguitos"?

Janie: Sí… mucha gente ha creado juegos de ti, los niños se mueren por jugarlos…

Slenderman: Eso no lo sabía. Cuéntame más.

_En seguida me bajo al piso. No sabía que hacer: O salir corriendo, o hablar con él hasta que se valla. Aún que, es mejor la opción 2, así no me mata. Le seguí hablando de todo lo que sabía, el me prestaba atención._

Janie: Bueno… debo irme, se hace tarde…

Slenderman: Huh, ok. Adiós.

Janie: ¡A-adiós!

_Ese monstr…digo Slenderman, no era nada malo, seguro se habrá asustado cuando me vio, seguro que si nunca le hubiese mencionado lo de los juegos, nunca hubiese salido viva de ahí. Eso sí, nunca, pero NUNCA, volveré a ese bosque._

Janie: Ya vamos Fer-

_Oh claro, y ahora ¿Qué les diré a los demás? Ni siquiera traje su cadáver…Todo es mi culpa…soy una mierda de persona._

_Cuando llegué a mi oficina, todos se sorprendieron por verme sin Fernan, sus caras eran cómo: "Y ahora, ¿Qué hiciste?" o algo así, salí de mis pensamientos cuando mi jefe me pregunto:_

Jefe: ¿Y Fernan?

_Oh Dios…¿Qué se supone que le diría? ¿Qué lo deje morir? ¿Qué salí corriendo y luego me di cuenta que no estaba conmigo? No es cómo si pudiese decir eso…_

Janie: E-ehh…

Jefe: ¿Janie?

_No pude evitarlo, deje caer unas lágrimas, caí al piso llorando, era mi culpa, mi culpa…_

Jefe: ¿Janie? ¡¿Qué pasó?!

Janie: Fernan…él…ya no está…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos! Perdón la demora, es que hoy volví de mi viaje de estudio, y acá me tienen a mí y a el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste! **

Janie: Fernan…él…ya no está.

Jefe: Janie, ven. Siéntate y cuénteme que pasó.

Janie: Estábamos caminando por el bosque y encontramos la cabaña, yo fui la que abrió la puerta pero aun así Fernan pagó…

Jefe: ¿Cómo paso?

Janie: Fue Slenderman…

Jefe: ¿Quién?

Janie: El "monstruo", se llama Slenderman.

Jefe: ¡¿Y cómo lo sabes?!

Janie: Porque él me lo dijo.

Jefe: ¿Cómo se supone que te va a decir su nombre, si no tiene boca?

Janie: ¡No lo sé! ¡Juro que me lo dijo el! ¡LO JURO!

Jefe: Bien…pero espera, ¡¿QUÉ HACIAS HABLANDO CON EL QUE MATO A FERNAN?!

Janie: ¡ESQU-

Jefe: ¡BASTA! No digas más. Mañana volverás a ir a ese bosque, buscarás a esa bestia y la matarás si o si.

Janie: ¿Sola?

Jefe: Asignaré a alguien como tu compañero. Mañana a las 1:00 AM en el bosque ¡Sin retrasos!

Janie: ¡Pero es de noche! ¿Y si aparece Slenderman que hago? ¡Me dijo que no volviera a entrar a ese bosque!

Jefe: El bosque no es de él, y no te hará nada. Confía en mí.

Janie: Claro…

_8 de Junio, 2013 – 1:20 AM_

Janie: ¿Me obligan a venir temprano y mi compañera puede llegar 20 minutos tarde? Que ped-

?: Estoy detrás de ti~

Janie: ¿Huh? -*Se da vuelta*- ¡OH MIERDA! ¡¿Por qué todos me asustan así?! ¿Quién eres?

?: Soy tu nueva compañera, mi nombre es Marie. ¡Es un gusto conocerte!

Janie: Bien, mi nombre es Janie. Vamos antes de que se haga demasiado tarde.

_Caminamos unos 40 minutos aproximadamente. Teníamos que encontrar alguna evidencia de alguna víctima de Slenderman, lo que sea, como un cuerpo, objetos o sangre para saber cómo mata a sus presas. Ya que cuando él las mata, nadie sabe lo que hace._

Marie: ¡Mira esto! ¡Hay sangre aquí!

Janie: ¡Ya voy! -*Va corriendo hasta donde estaba Marie*- es una mancha de sangre no muy vieja, de seguro él debe estar por aquí.

_De repente, empezamos a sentir ruidos de hojas detrás de nosotras…_

Marie: Pero qu-

_Me di vuelta y ahí estaba. Detrás de nosotras, "mirándonos"._

Marie: ¡AAAAHHHH!

Janie: ¡CORRE!

_Sentí que alguien tomaba mis brazos, quise salir corriendo pero él me atrapo con sus tentáculos. Ahora sí que estaba en problemas…_

Slenderman: Te dije que no vuelvas a mi bosque…

Janie: ¡CORRE!

Marie: ¡Per-

Janie: ¡CORRE TE DIJE!

Marie: ¡C-claro! -*Se va corriendo*-

_Mierda, pensé que me iba a ayudar en vez de salir corriendo…No era como Fernan._

_Salí de mis pensamientos cuando sentí que me movía en el aire. Me estaba llevando a algún lado._

Janie: ¿A dónde me llevas?

Slenderman: A mi casa.

Janie: ¿Por qué?

Slenderman: …

_No respondió, quizás me mataría en su casa, quizás me secuestre, o quizás me traume. Espero que no me haga daño._

_Cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos dentro de la casa, todo había cambiado, las paredes llenas de sangre estaban limpias, las cosas ordenadas, el piso sacaba brillos…¿Qué paso aquí?_

_Deje de pensar en eso cuando bajamos a por unas escaleras, era un sótano, tenía un poco de polvo y había arañas en los rincones. No era nada amigable la cosa ahora…_

_Estaba oscuro hasta que Slenderman prendió luz que iluminó toda la habitación. Pude divisar dos jaulas, en una había un chico, no pude ver bien como era, imaginé que en la jaula de al lado iría yo._

Janie: ¿Vas a meterme en una jaula?

Slenderman: ¿Tu qué crees?

Janie: …¿Qué me dejarás ir a mi casa como si nunca hubiese pasado nada…?

Slenderman: No, te encerraré en la jaula para siempre…O al menos hasta que se pudra tu cuerpo.

_Luego de esas palabras, me metió de la forma más delicada dentro de la jaula, estaba un poco polvorienta…_

_Y se me ocurrió una idea._

Janie: ¡Esta habitación está muy polvorienta! ¿No quieres que te ayude a limpiarla? Solo hay que barrerla y pasarle el trapo…¡Es muy fácil!

Slenderman: ¿De en serio lo harías?

Janie: ¡Claro! Pero necesito que me hagas un favor antes y lo haré…

Slenderman: ¿Qué quieres?

?: ¿Te vas a dejar engañar con ese cuento?

_¿Y…esa voz…?_

Slenderman: ¿A qué te refieres?

?: A que si le preguntas que quiere, te va a decir que la dejes libre, y al final de irá sin hacer nada.

_¡¿Cómo descubrió mi plan?! ¿Es que acaso podía leer mi mente o qué?_

Janie: ¡¿Qui-quién eres tú?!

?: ¡¿Qué te importa?!

Slenderman: Janie, él es Jeff, mi hijo.

_CHAN. *SUSPENSO* ¿WHAT? ESPEREN, ¡¿DIJO HIJO?! ¡PERO QUE PEDO!_

_Salió de las sombras y lo pude ver…_

_Tenía piel blanca como el papel, pelo negro y chamuscado que le llegaba por los hombros, sus ojos eran celestes, pero al parecer no tenía parpados, tenía…una sonrisa que era de mejilla a mejilla, vestía una sudadera blanca y pantalones y zapatillas negras. Su altura era más o menos de un niño de 11-13 años, ósea que no era muy alto. Tenía algo en un bolsillo de su sudadera…pero no pude ver bien que era._

Janie: Son…M-muy parecidos…

Jeff: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Slenderman: ¡No- ¡Digo! Él no es mi hijo biológico… Lo encontré en mi bosque y me lo quedé.

Janie: No es tu bosque.

Slenderman: ¡Si lo es!

Janie: ¡No tiene tu nombre!

Slenderman: ¡PERO TIENE MIS NOTAS Y MI CASA!

Janie: ¡PERO ESO NO TE DA DERECHO A DECIR QUE ES TUYO!

Jeff: ¡YA DEJEN DE PELEAR!

Slenderman: Jeff, ve a tu habitación por favor.

Jeff: ¡Pero papá Slenderm-

Slenderman: ¡A tu habitación o te quedas sin video juegos por una semana!

Jeff: Adiós…-*Se va*-

Janie: Bueno, como te decía, él bosque no tiene tu nombre, que le pongas notitas por todos lados no lo hace tuyo, y menos si está tu casa.

Slenderman: ¡Nunca nadie vino a reclamarlo!

Janie: ¡AY, ESTÁ BIEN, ES TU PUTO BOSQUE, TUS PUTAS NOTAS, Y TU PUTA CASA!

Slenderman: ¿Quieres repetirlo?

Janie: ¡¿Qué-

_Debí haberme quedado callada:_

_Abrió la puerta de la jaula con toda su fuerza, o quizás la mitad, pero hizo un fuerte ruido cuando se azotó. Me agarro de los brazos y trato de tocarme, pero pude escapar._

_Salí corriendo por toda la casa, él no me perseguía, de seguro cuando salga afuera va a estar ahí._

_Y tenía razón, abrí la puerta y estaba parado detrás de ella bloqueando la salida. Se me ocurrió una idea: Podía subir hacia las habitaciones y escapar por las ventanas._

Janie: -*Sube las escaleras corriendo*-

Slenderman: ¡VUELVE AQUÍ!

_**En el piso de arriba…**_

Janie: Uff, ¿A cuál entro?

_Había tres puertas: una era el baño, y las otras dos deberían ser las habitaciones…en alguna de las dos está Jeff, así que debía tener cuidado…_

_Pero…_

Janie: De tin Marín de don pinguen, tú serás el que eligiré…¡A esa! _**(N/A: XD)**_

_Fui por la puerta de la derecha, parecía que no había nadie…_

_Parecía. _

**Bueno! Hasta acá les dejo el capítulo, gracias por leerlo!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Fui por la puerta de la derecha, parecía que no había nadie..._

_Parecía._

Janie: Bien, ahora...¡La ventana! ¡Debo salir por la-

Jeff: ¿Por que saldrías por la ventana?

Janie: Eh...E-etto, yo...

Jeff: Existen las puertas, ¿Sabías?

Janie: ¡S-sí, las puertas! Pero, m-me gusta salir por las ventanas...¡Adiós!

_Iba a salir por la ventana, pero de pronto sentí como alguien me agarraba de mi remera, arrastrándome hacía el._

Jeff: ¿De en serio pensaste que iba a dejarte ir así como si nada? No chica, no soy tan pendejo.

_Fue lo ultimo que escuche. Sentí como golpeaban mi cabeza, todo se hizo negro, y caí al piso. Era lo único que recordaba. Hasta que empecé a escuchar voces, me eran conocidas._

?: En serio, ¡No tenías que matarla!

?: ¡No la maté! ¡Sigue viva!

?: ¡BASTA! Digo...ve a tu cuarto, no salgas a menos de que te lo diga.

?: Sí...claro...

_Luego, desperté._

Janie: Huh...¿Qué no estoy muerta...? ¿Slenderman? ¿Qué pasó?

Slenderman: Te desmayaste. Pero estás bien.

_Fue lo único que dijo. El me agarro con uno de sus tentáculos y me llevo de vuelta al calabozo._

Janie: Supongo que me dejarás aquí de nuevo, ¿No?

Slenderman:¿Qué crees?

_Después de decir eso, se fue, apago la luz. Podía ver algo gracias a la ventana que había en mi calabozo. No era muy grande así que no podía escapar por ahí, además, tiene unos barrotes gigantes, así que era aún peor la posibilidad de salir por ahí._

Janie: ...Huh.

?: Oye.

Janie: ¿Eh? ¿Me hablas a mi?

?: ¿Vez a alguien más en esta habitación?

Janie: No veo a nadie aquí...en realidad no veo un carajo ._.

?: ¿Sabes quien soy?

Janie: No...pero tu voz se me hace conocida...

_En serio, esa voz, la conocía...no sé de donde, pero la recuerdo..._

?: Sabía que no me reconocerías.

Janie: Huh...

_No pretendía hablar con el. Era tarde, seguro que mi jefe y los demás deben estar preocupados por mi. Espero que no piensen que estoy muerta, porque si no me dejarán aquí, o me tomarán como desaparecida. No creo que Slenderman me haga algo malo, si tenían a ese chico aquí antes de que yo llegara, no deben hacernos nada...o eso espero._

Janie: Eh...¿hace cuanto que estás aquí?

?: 10 años, más o menos. Ya ni me acuerdo, hace mucho que estoy aquí.

Janie: Oh...claro...¿Cómo te llamas?

?: ¿Mi nombre? De seguro en poco tiempo lo olvidaré. En lo único que pienso es en salir de este lugar. Es como una cárcel, una cárcel en el infierno. Cada momento, cada minuto de mi vida es horrible...veo como sufre la gente, y lo peor es que no puedo hacer nada. Solo puedo escucharlos, y decirles que todo estará bien aún que sea mentira, ya que no sobrevivirán. No sé como es que sigo vivo. Me dan de comer, pero rechazo la comida. No quiero comer. No quiero dormir. Y tampoco puedo hacerlo. Es difícil pensar que antes era feliz con mi familia y amigos. Y me da rabia pensar que estoy aquí por culpa de mi hermano. El me dejo en el bosque, estaba perdido, hasta que llego ese monstruo...Slenderman. El arruino mi vida. El y mi hermano. No le deseo esto a nadie, ni a mi peor enemigo. Es horrible.

Janie: Wow...Lo siento mucho...pero, no me dijiste tu nombre...

?: Me llamo Jeremy.

_Jeremy._

_Jeremy._

_¡JEREMY!_

Janie: ¡¿J-Jeremy...Jones?!

Jeremy: Sí...¿Janie Gray?

Janie: ¡SÍ, JEREMY! ¡No te veo desde la primaria!

Jeremy: Es genial volver a verte. Al fin alguien agradable.

Janie: Jeremy,¡No sabes cuanto siento que estés así! Pero alégrate, estaremos juntos.

Jeremy: No hay motivo de alegrarse. Esto es horrible.

Janie: Podemos escapar.

Jeremy: ¿Por donde escaparemos? Hay ventanas en los calabazos, pero son muy pequeñas y tienen barrotes gigantes. La única ventana que no está en el calabozo es la que está al lado de la mesa con pociones, pero es imposible escapar de aquí.

Janie: Nada es imposible. ¿Quién tiene la llave?

Jeremy: Slenderman, puede ser que estén colgadas al lado de la puerta, o cuando Slender sale les da las llaves a Jeff.

Janie: Genial, solo necesitamos saber en donde las guarda.

Jeremy: ¿Cómo lo sabremos?

Janie: Ya verás. ¡SLENDERMAN!

_Nunca había gritado así. Sentimos el ruido de la puerta abrirse, hizo un chillido. Luego alguien prendió la luz._

Jeff: ¿Qué quieren?

Janie: ¿Donde está Slenderman?

Jeff: ¿Para que lo quieres?

Janie: Es de mala educación responder una pregunta con otra.

Jeff: ¡Tu hiciste lo mismo!

Janie: ¡Dime en donde está!

Jeff: ¡Salió hace 5 minutos! ¡¿Estás feliz ahora que lo sabes?!

Janie: Gracias. ^_^

Jeff: Tsé...

_Luego, apagó la luz y se fue._

Janie: Este es el plan.

**Holiwis! Perdón por tenerlos tan abandonados :c Mucha escuela y poco tiempo para los fics .l. Pero no se preocupen porque estoy de vuelta! Adiós!**


End file.
